


Incredible

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x8 A day in the lifeKathryn and Tommy have dinner at his place
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Incredible

“You showed up”Tommy said when Kathryn arrives at his home 

“I was invited by you remember”Kathryn says to him 

Tommy invited his ex wife to go to dinner with him and their daughter 

“You look incredible”Tommy compliments her 

“Nothing special really”Kathryn was dressed casually 

“This means a lot to me that you came anyways”Tommy responded 

“So let’s get to eating then”Kathryn insisted 

“I’m not exactly the greatest cook in the world but I manage”Tommy states as he showed her the meal he prepared 

“Looks good”Kathryn smile

“Hopefully it tastes as good as it looks”Tommy chuckled


End file.
